


[podfic] the family amidala

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Padmé Amidala Lives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Padme lives. She runs.--Leia is growing in fits and spurts, eating greedily and crying loudly. She stays in a sling on Padme’s chest when they move, Luke held snug in a sling around Obi Wan’s. Luke gets a whole head of thick brown hair while Leia’s is still patchy and bald, but he never matches his sister’s powerful lungs.When Padme had been sitting in her high senatorial apartment on Corsucant, holding Anakin’s sweaty hand, she had never imagined she’d be murmuring desperately soothing noises to her fussy daughter while she shot around a corner at stormtroopers, while R2D2 meddles with a ship’s blast doors behind her.Luke starts teething on a hot jungle planet where they hunker down for three weeks, sleeping in an abandoned old temple and catching the local wildlife for dinner. Leia takes her first steps in the belly of a Corellian freighter they’ve stowed away on. She wobbles between Padme’s outstretched hands and Obi Wan’s knees and boxes of smuggled luxuries. When she falls down, Obi Wan surges forward, heart in his throat, but Leia laughs.





	[podfic] the family amidala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phonecallfromgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonecallfromgod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the family amidala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027657) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Thank you, DirgeWithoutMusic, for your kind permission to record!

Title: [the family amidala](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6027657)  
Length: 46:30

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ya4vzeyc139a5ef/the_family_amidala.mp3)


End file.
